Fed Up
by AnimalCops
Summary: Those damned scientists have driven me to my breaking point. I'm fed up with everything I've gone through. My wings ache, the muzzle is scratching my face, the tattoos feel like fire under my skin, and the massive amounts of Mako just makes it worse...


_**A/N from A.C.: Can you tell I was angry? Silly emotions. Rated for violence.**_

I snarled as I stomped into the throne room, growling angrily under my mask. Weiss looked up to me, eyebrows raised in shock at my attitude. My usually calm demeanor was long gone, and in basic terms, I was pissed. I growled deeply and walked up to Weiss' throne, my eyes narrowed.

"Get up." I snarled, fists clenched, ready to attack and maybe kill anything I could get my hands on.

Weiss stayed sitting on his throne, "I see no point in that, my Brother. Talk to me and tell me what's wrong."

My wings flared up in my anger, "I said get up! Listen to me! I'm not just a stupid toy used by scientists when they need a fucking test subject! I'm a person and I demand respect!"

Those damned scientists have driven me to my breaking point. I'm fed up with everything I've gone through. My wings ache, the muzzle is scratching my face, the tattoos feel like fire under my skin, and the massive amounts of Mako coursing through my body is making me feel ill and is fueling my rage. It's all their faults! I'm not normal, not by any meaning of the word, but I'm still a human being! I'm made up of the same things as you are, but with a little extra. It makes my heart ache and burn with the mere thought of being used as a lab rat for the Deepground scientists, but while actually going through everything... You don't want to know the physical and emotional pain I'm being sent through.

Weiss stood from his seat and watched me cautiously, "Alright... Now, what did they do to make you so upset, Brother?"

"Again, Weiss! Again, they've made a damn fool of me!"

"What did they do? Calm down and talk to me."

I was shaking. My whole body was shaking with rage and I couldn't do anything about it. "They test my patience, Brother! I'm going to snap, I swear! They're bending me too much!" I took in a deep breath and let it out shakily, "They make me do stupid things. They send me off on dangerous, near suicidal missions. Worst of all, they've been giving me enough Mako to take down a fuckin' bull elephant!"

"They have..?" Weiss looked shocked.

"Yes! Of course. They just want me gone. They're trying to find a way to kill me without my blood being on their hands." I threw my hands up in the air, "Of course! Killing a Tsviet, even worthless little Nero the Sable, would be a great feat, right? So if they send me out on missions, some Wutaiian or SOLDIER might take me down!"

He arched a brow, "Why would they want to kill you? For military praise? That's ridiculous!"

I snarled at him, "You have a better idea?" My hand automatically went for my pistol and unholstered it, "You don't fuckin' get it! Weiss the Immaculate, Weiss the powerful..." I aimed my gun at him, "Always Weiss, Weiss, Weiss. Never Nero! Never Azul, never Rosso, and never Shelke!"

His grey eyes went wide as he stared down the barrel of my pistol, "Brother! Please, just calm down!" He stumbled backwards until the backs of his legs hit the throne.

"Calm down? How do you _possibly_ expect me to calm down?" I hissed out taking a step closer to him, "You know, Weiss, if you're gone, I get to take control of the Tsviets. Then, no one can send me out on suicidal missions."

"Nero! Nero, you can't do this!" His eyes were wide, fearful as he looked down the barrel of my gun. "I'm your brother! You can't kill me! You won't!"

I smirked at him from behind my mask, my head tilting to the side a little, "I can't? I won't? I think you're wrong, Brother. I will kill you. Oh, that would make my life so much easier..."

He tried to grab his gunblades but I was faster and smacked him in the side of the head with the butt of my pistol. He stumbled to the side, his hand groped the air for the handles of his weapons. I moved and pressed him up against the wall, my hand tightly wrapped around his throat.

"Weiss... Dear Weiss... We all thought, surely, that we could never beat you. But _you_ won't attack your brother... I know you won't..."

He glared at me; his eyes were void of almost all emotion. The only thing I could see in his eyes was pure hate. I could see no love in his beautiful grey eyes. No love at all. It was swept away with all the rage that I had brought forward. "You don't know that! I'll kill you, Nero, I'm not afraid to!"

I laughed darkly, gripping his throat tighter, my black painted nails digging into his neck. "Ha! You think I believe that? That's just... just stupid! You wouldn't hurt me even if given the chance! I know my loyalty run deep and everything, but I will kill you if it stops all the pain!"

He wheezed and struggled to cough out a few words as air slowly crept past my grip. "You... will die... Nero..."

I snorted, moving my other hand to press the barrel of my gun to his forehead, "Will I? By who's hand? Certainly not by your own. I'm afraid you won't last that long."

His lips were getting a soft blue tint to them and his eyes were growing foggy. It wouldn't be fun if he died without a bullet in him, after all! I loosened my grip on his neck slightly, causing him to slump against the wall a bit. He sucked in a big breath and closed his eyes.

"Bastard..."

I sighed, "It won't be any fun if you die in a way I didn't plan."

"You planned this..?" Weiss wheezed, his throat raw from trying to suck in air as was I choking him.

"I was when I was yelling at you earlier," I purred at him, "and now, I'm ready to finish my plan." I cocked my gun, my finger hovering over the trigger. "Too bad you and your stupid scientists did this to me."

My mind was reeling. This was it. After this, no more Weiss. No more taking shit from the scientists. No more being forced to wear my containment suit. I would be in change. I'm going to rule over the Tsviets and I won't send anyone to their deaths like they all tried to do to me!

"All hail Nero, Brother." I smirked and pulled the trigger. 


End file.
